


The Talk

by dohaihoangnam



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Conversations, Dialogue-Only, M/M, Multi, Nicknames, Snarky Jim, Snarky Sherlock, Talking, The Iconic Jawn's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 09:26:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1423084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dohaihoangnam/pseuds/dohaihoangnam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember how villains always duke it out in a fight to the death? Now imagine them sitting in a cafe just talking it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Talk

**Author's Note:**

> Bear in mind that this is my first Sherlock fic, so things might not come out right the first time.

“How’s it going so far, Sher?”

“Everything’s going absolutely fine for me, Mormor.  _I_  have a Jawn now.”

“Well, I have a Jawn myself. His name is Sebby.”

“Sebby?”

“It’s nickname for Sebastian. Seriously, Sherlock, grow a brain already.”

“Oh, please. If  _your_ Jawn is anywhere near as good as mine, I’ll be damned. Plus, your nickname for your Jawn is not something that I need to know, so will be deleted in three, two, one. Deleted.”

“Who cares if you deleted my ingenious nickname for my Sebby? I’m gonna rub it all on your face, son.”

“Wow, Jim, I’ve never thought I would see the day where you would be as pathetic as you are now. If you want to join in, just ask.”

“Oh, like  _I_  would want to join in. I would probably choke on the love fest going around in that damned flat of yours.”

“What’s wrong with my flat?”

“Well, it’s just too… Sherlock-y.”

“Sherlock-y? Seriously, Jim, you’re turning into Anderson. Have you heard of him lately?”

“Anderson? Who the fuck is this  _Anderson_  you always speak of? Trouble in paradise? Need someone to fuck you good after getting so tired of fucking your  _Jawn_ already?”

“No, Mister Pathetic-Jealous-Villain-Who-Can’t-Get-A-Life-Better-Known-As-Jim-Moriarty. He’s a complete idiot who expected a lot more than he bargained for.”

“May I ask what he expected?”

“Well, he just expected some really genius plan about how I faked my death when all I did was arrange an ambulance, a group of people, a hypnotist, and John to be right at the location where he needs to be so I can master my art of fraud.”

“Damn. After you told me that story, I thought  _I_ was being dethroned as  _King of Fraud_. How the fuck could  _that_ happen? I’m a con genius. Even that guy from  _Leverage_  that I couldn’t be bothered to remember the name of worships me. Worship, Sherlock. Worship. Has anyone worshipped you like that, Sherlock?”

“I don’t need anyone worshipping me. All I need is my Jawn. And this shall be the time we part. Goodbye, Mormor.”

“Wait.”

“What now? You’re going to strap a bomb on me and make me explode in front of a goddamned cafe? This is a public place, for God’s sake.”

“Meet me at your front door tomorrow. We’ll talk again.”

“Whatever.”


End file.
